


Sipping Tea

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: Growling 'Verse [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek goes to a tea party with his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sipping Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – If I owned this show there would be more of it, lots lots more of it.  
> Author's Notes – This to me happens after Five Times in what I am going to call the Growling ‘Verse. Not that there is any growling in this but still. It relates to another fic I am writing that explains the obsession with Lydia.  
> I saw this pic teenwolfconfessions (dot) tumblr (dot) com / post / 12487001750 and just had to write this.

**Sipping Tea**

by Moonbeam

 

“Daddy, Daddy. Play with me.”

 

“What are you playing poppet?” Derek asked coming back to his daughter’s door to look in.

 

“Tea party. You seat is there.”

 

“Your, poppet.” Derek corrected.

 

“Okay daddy.”

 

Derek folded himself down into the green seat his daughter had pointed to.

 

“Jemmy and Wolfie are over for tea. Like you have Aunty Lydia over. Wolfie likes Auntie Lydia.”

 

Lizzie patted her favourite stuffed toy, the wolf that Stiles had bought the day she was born, he had named him Wolfie and Lizzie loved the insane toy.

 

“You like Auntie Lydia too poppet.”

 

“She tell good bedtime stories.” Lizzie smiled up at Derek before picking up the tea pot and pouring some water into Derek’s cup.

 

“Thank you.” Derek said when Lizzie started pouring ‘tea’ for her wolf and favourite doll, the one Lydia and Jackson gave her.

 

“Welcome Daddy, want sugar?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

Lizzie reached over and dropped a smartie into his water. Derek peered into his cup as the colour in the shell started to leak out into his water but he returned the broad grin Lizzie had on her face.

 

“Now we have to dip our biscuits in the tea first because-Dad!”

 

Derek turned to find Stiles slouched against the door behind him with a lazy smile on his face. Instantly Lizzie was out of her seat and running at Stiles and launching herself up at him completely sure he would catch her. He did and she wrapped her arms and legs around his body before smacking a wet kiss on his cheek.

 

“Dad, Daddy and I are having tea. I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too angel.” Stiles said burying his head against his daughter’s hair breathing in deeply. Derek wanted to go and bury his head against his husband’s hair but gave them a moment first.

 

“Daddy. Hugs.” Lizzie said.

 

Derek stood and joined his family wrapping his arms around Lizzie and settling them on Stiles. He leaned into the other side to Lizzie and kissed Stiles’ neck before just enjoying a family hug.

 

“Tea party?” Stiles said finally when Derek was sure that Lizzie and his scent was overpowering the scent of strangers and plane that hung around Stiles.

 

“Yay!” Lizzie wriggled down, threw Jemmy onto the chair where they read bedtime stories and pointed to Stiles.

 

Stiles and Derek folded themselves down into their seats and Lizzie put a sugar in Stiles’ tea too.

 

“Now we have to dip our biscuits in the tea first coz that’s how you do it with Auntie Lydia.”

 

“Biscuits?” Stiles asked.

 

“Oh the biscuits. Wait.” Lizzie stood and bolted from the room.

 

“Don’t run in the house.” Derek called out knowing that Lizzie was going to ignore him but wanting to spend time with Stiles. Derek leaned over grabbed Stiles’ jacket and pulled him over for a long kiss.

 

“I missed you.” Stiles said when they finished their kiss still resting their foreheads together. “I like the beard,” Stiles ran his nails through the stubble on Derek’s chin.

 

“Me too, I decided not a shave while you were gone. I know how you enjoy the beard.”

 

“We are going to have fun with this later.” Stiles kissed Derek quick on the neck biting lightly before lifting his head. “I hate these visiting lecture trips.”

 

“No, you love them. You hate that we didn’t come along.” Derek grinned at him.

 

“Okay, that’s what I hate.” Stiles said before leaning forward to kiss Derek again pulling away only when they heard Lizzie running back to the room.

 

“Biscuits.” Lizzie said dropping them on the plate before crawling back into her seat and smiling.

 

Stiles and Derek both picked one up and dipped it into their tea. They took a bite and Lizzie grinned at them while she did the same with hers.

 

Derek picked up his tiny green and purple tea cup and took a tiny sip of the now blue water.

 

“Careful Daddy, it’s hot.”

 

Stiles grinned and blew on his tea before taking his own sip.

 

“Good job Dad.” Lizzie was wearing her serious face, the same one that made her look just like Derek.

 

“Do you want ‘nother biscuit Daddy?”

 

“No thanks poppet.”

 

“Dad?”

 

“Thank you, I missed Daddy’s biscuits.”

 

Derek couldn’t help but grin at the compliment.

 

“Don’t go ‘way again.”

 

“Not without you baby.” Stiles leaned over and dropped a kiss on his daughter’s head before finishing his tea. “I am going to have a shower, swings after?”

 

“Yay, okay Dad.” Lizzie dropped from her chair hugged Stiles and then poured Derek some more tea.

 

“Have fun babe.” Stiles kissed Derek on the head before walking out of the room turning back to watch Derek pick up his tiny cup and take a sip before turning to chat with Wolfie about what he had been doing while Lizzie pulled Jemmy back onto his chair and served more tea.

 

Stiles watched them for a moment loving being home. He hated going away, next time they called he was going to make sure Derek and Lizzie could come with him.

 

**The End**


End file.
